Heal and Destroy
by Nariem
Summary: The Boy Who Lived. The title many associate with titles such as Leader, Hero, Warrior. But what if the one with such a title was not any of those above? What if he saw himself as a normal person with no intention of being leader, hero or a warrior? But exact opposite of those? A Healer. Young Harry was always interested in medicine and helping people. His goal is to heal them all.
1. First Rite - The Beginning of New Events

Excitement.

That is what everyone is feeling. After all, today is the day that every eleven year old boy and girl ventures to the Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well isn't that amazing. But the main reason for every ones excitement, even for those who are already returning to the Hogwarts, is the return of Harry Potter.

Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. The boy who lived, and stopped the threat that was looming over the magical Britain. Well isn't that something? To protect him from Voldemort followers and him becoming arrogant, Albus Dumbledore placed him with his aunt and her family, while placing protective wards around their house. This was done with their consent. But something bad happen year later.

It appears, that one stupid amateur reporter broke the law and read through secret files that were sealed from public by Dumbledore. In here naivety she wrote an article with their address. Less than hour after the morning papers, Aurors were called to Private Drive 4. Reason? Four Death Eaters attacked poor Dursleys. In the attack Vernon Dursley died, protecting young Harry and his son Dudley.

The attack started with them blasting through the doors, firing curses at everything. The boys were playing with toys, while Vernon and Petunia were enjoying their Saturday. According to pictures, one would think that even Harry was theirs; at least they saw him as one. When attack started, Vernon immediately grabbed a teapot filled with hot tea and threw it at them. Petunia rushed to the boys, hoping to get them away. Vernon grabbed the bat he had hidden in the place, were boys could not reach, and started hitting them (it was revealed, he stocked different weapon around to house, to protect them if something like this happens). But they didn't get far. One Death Eater had enough and threw cutting curse, killing one of this comrades and fatally injuring Vernon. They proceeded to torture Petunia, but didn't get far, when magical blast threw them through the walls of the house. When they got back to the living room, they saw Vernon being surrounded by white light, healing his injuries.

They look around the room, until their eyes landed on young Harry, whose hand was outstretched and his eyes shining with power. Petunia's injuries were being healed as well. The three surviving Death Eaters were starring at young boy, radiating such a power and master over magic, that he could heal fatal injuries; even the best healers have problems with. They understood why their Lord chose to kill the boy himself. The boy was like a symbol of life. They fired killing curses, but neither reached him, as they dissipated in middle of its flight. Again, again and again. They tried and tired, but the curse did not reach him. So they tried anything else, but nothing worked. In attempt to get under his skin, one fired a killing curse at his aunt, who was staring at Harry with awe. The curse dissipated again. But it was too late for Death Eaters. Aurors have arrived. Vernon who saw Dumbledore arrive as well started to fight, trying to stop Death Eaters from escaping. But one Death Eater had enough, and fired a killing curse; unfortunately, Harry could not stop it in time. Vernon Dursley died protecting his family.

When Dumbledore saw the man fall, the man he came to like after a while, raged. He destroyed remaining Death Eaters with ease. It was testament to the older man power once more. He rushed inside the living room and saw young Harry surrounded by light shield, protecting him and scared Dudley, while Petunia was just getting over her shock at seeing her husband die.

"Harry," he breathed out, still starring awe struck at young boy. Harry looked at Dumbledore and his textures softened, and the light started to fade out. Petunia rushed to the boys and hugged them. Dudley was crying, and Harry was shedding tears as well. It was time for tears.

Until a hand flew through the air; and slapped Dumbledore across his face.

"What happened? You said we were safe!" she yelled at him. Aurors that arrived were in awe for witnessing the power of Dumbledore, next seeing the power of Boy-Who-Lived and now a muggle slapping Dumbledore.

"You promised our family would be safe! You promised that we wouldn't lose anyone else!" and slapped him again. And Dumbledore? He just stood there shedding few tears as well, and letting Petunia slap him, after all he failed her and her family.

"What happened?" she asked again as she calmed down, sitting down on sofa with boys on her lap, holding onto her.

"To be dead woman sneaked into archives and read through the files, afterwards she wrote an article with your address in it. If I didn't raise anti-apparation wards you would have more visitors, probably from both sides," he said solemnly, while Aurors were investigating the scene.

"I see," she said quietly, caressing the backs of both her children. Yes, both. During last year she grew attached to young Harry. He was quiet child, but happy as well. But mostly he was caring. When Dudley hurt himself once and started crying, Harry hugged him and calm him down. It was at that moment, when she realised it. They were brothers in all but blood.

"Albus," she said quietly, "we are not safe here anymore."

He sighed. "I know, but I think it would be the best if you left Britain completely."

She looked at him.

"But where do we go? We don't even have enough money to support us out of country," she said.

"You know I set up a monthly fee to help you raise Harry, I think it is time to raise it a bit," he answered, thinking pose activated.

"Yes, but is there enough? I am single mother now, and I won't have free time to work for a long time," Petunia said with small frown.

"Ah, dear Petunia, have you forgotten, to whose family did Lily married?" her eyes widened, when she realise it. He chuckled.

"Let's get you all packed, shall we?" Petunia nodded.

"I will look after the boys. I would help you pack, but sadly I don't know what they will need or what you want to take with you," Petunia smiled him a 'thank you'. Dumbledore took booth boys into his arms. It was bit crowded here, so he took them outside. There were people with both Aurors and people who wished to see their saviour. He focused his gaze onto the small patch of garden and a small bench rose from it. He knew how they will leave so he created a twin baby car seat and placed them there, Harry on left, Dudley on right. He sat at bench, baby seat in front of him. He smiled at them and patted them both.

"Now boys, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" he said with smile. Both Harry and Dudle giggled and pointed at them self.

"Ari!" exclaimed Harry happily.

"Duley!" added in Dudley. Harry then pointed at Dumbledore.

"Granda?" he asked. Dumbledore eyes widened. Sure he visited a lot, but always when the boys were asleep.

"We shall see," he said and patted the boy on his head. Dumbledore saw people looking at him and boys, but he disregarded them. Few minutes later, Petunia arrived, accompanied by one of the Aurors. She was glaring daggers at said Auror.

"Is there a problem Petunia?" he asked her.

"He," she pointed at the Auror, "won't let me pack the boys toys, saying they are evidence in this case, even if they were on the other side of the room," she said angrily.

"They are part of the scene and source of the magic that protected the boys and his family," said Auror.

"Does not matter," said Dumbledore with voice full of command, "you will let her pack and you will do it with smile, you understand?" he said glaring at the young Auror.

"Y-yes, sir!" he said and ran back inside.

"There we go," he said with smile. Petunia shook her head.

"You are incredible," she said, he look at her, "you made him piss himself with only a glare," she added, causing older man to chuckle.

"Are you ready?"

"Just the toys left," she said. He nodded and return to the boys, while Petunia gathered the rest. In ten minutes they were ready to leave.

"Now, since apparition, is not healthy for young boys, we will go by car!" he said with tingle in his eyes.

"This person," he said pointing at the shaggy looking man, "is a driver, he will take you to a safe house, while I deal with the papers necessary for you," and led them to a car. Remus looked at Petunia and welcomed her by a nod, and then he turned to Dumbledore he nodded. They put the luggage into the car and Petunia took the baby seat from Dumbledore. Setting it safely in the back side, she said alongside Dudley. Remus got into driver seat and started the engine. In swift motion, they were leaving the Privet Drive 4. Dumbledore took a wand from his sleeve and waved it around, before pointing it at the car. A white sphere appeared above the house and started to dissipate, turning into small white ashes, before following the car and surrounding it. In a flash the car disappeared and everyone had forgotten how they left altogether.

Two hours later, Dumbledore was seen walking down the Gringots, until he ran into a woman. Or more likely she ran to him. This woman was no one else the Rita Skeeter.

"Albus! How lovely to see you! With the Potter address out, I though you will be with them regulating the meeting with all the people, wishes to see him," she said with smug expression. That disappeared seconds later.

Dumbledore raw power exploded, creating a heavy white aura around him that started to move towards the sky. The ground bellow him started to crack in all directions. Some started to lose consciousness, from sheer power. Some windows even exploded, but the pieces did not fall, as they were completely destroyed. And Skeeter? She was on her knees, breathing heavily, her eyes wide.

"Rita Skeeter, by approval of Minister Bagnold you are sentenced to death! You were found guilty in conspiracy to kill Harry Potter, when you sneaked into the archives and revealing location of Harry Potter. Your action led to death of Vernon Dursley, adoptive father and uncle of Harry Potter. You are to be brought to ministry, before being threw into the Veil, but if you are not willing, you are to be put down on the spot!" he exclaimed, as his power started to create a cyclone around him.

"How fortunate, you are unwilling to come with me to Ministry, I guess I have no choice, but to put you down, here and now," and now everyone was gaping. Dumbledore, leader of the Light, was ready to kill someone.

"B-but you a-are the l-l-leader of t-the l-light, you c-can't just kill me!" she forced out.

"You tried to kill the boy, I came to love as my own grandson, isn't that enough reason?" No wonder he is ready to kill him. He got attached to young boy, and now he almost lost him.

"Albus!" someone called. It was Petunia, with twin baby-carriage, "she is not worthy for you to stain your hands with her blood," she added as she came down the stairs of Gringots bank. Dumbledore closed his eyes, and took few deep breathes.

"I apologize, please escort miss Skeeter to Ministry, I have to look after my friend here," he said and his magic disappear, as he walked with Petunia towards the Leaky Cauldron. He was not seen for another week.

Miss Skeeter met her end, at the hands of one Auror, when she was thrown through the Veil two days after the attack on Private Drive 4.

Dumbledore said that no one knows where they are now, even him. Of course he was lying. The people calmed down after this, knowing that if Potter address was revealed once more, another attack would happen, though they did not, that Harry stalled them enough for Aurors to arrive.

* * *

 ** _"To become healer, one must completely dedicate himself to study the different types of herbs and ingredients for potion to completely understand them and to avoid a mistakes." - Healer's Code; page 5, Introduction, first paragraph_**

* * *

 ** _-\\\Heal and Destroy/-_**

* * *

 _ **"The most common mistake healers make, is that they try to heal patient as fast as possible, sometimes overlooking the most smallest, yet the most dangerous injuries." - Healer's Code; page 5, Introduction, second paragraph**_

* * *

The people of platform 9 and ¾, were pulled out of their musing, when someone stepped through the portal. It was a young man with black untamed hairs with red stripes that reached his shoulders. They were bid spiky. He was wearing baggy, black jeans, a dark grey jumper and finally a weird black jacket, that reached down just under his knees. On his right shoulder sat a black cat, with white socks and monocle on around his left eye. He was holding a katana in his left hand with black sheath with red stripes circling from guard to the end. Hilt was a normal black colour with black wrappings. Guard itself was hidden behind white cloth that was covering one quarter of the hilt and bit of sheath. His right hand was pulling a trunk behind him that was gray in colour.

He approached the train and extended his right hand towards the train floor. The cat slowly and elegantly made its way on his hand and jumped off, entering the train, there it awaited its master. The boy lifted the trunk and entered the train, disappearing from the crowed.

Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis were strolling through the train, looking for a compartment, where they could sit. So far everything was full. Until they have found compartment, with only one occupant. It was the boy from earlier.

"Should we enter?" asked Tracey.

"I guess, we could look for another one, only to find none," answered Daphne.

"Well, let's do this," she said and knocked on the doors, opened, but moved away so Daphne had no choice but to ask herself.

"Yes?" the boy asked, the cat laying next to him.

"I hate you," she whispered to Tracey, but slightly entered.

"Pardon the intrusion, but is it possible for me and my friend to sit here?" she asked politely.

"Be my guests," he said beckoning them to sit.

"Thank you," she said and was about to lift her trunk, when it was lifted from the ground and made its way to the shelf, alongside the Traceys. They looked at each other and then to the boy, who was pointing with his index finger into the air.

"Thank you, I guess," Tracey said while sitting next to Daphne, who sat next to the window, across the boy.

"You are welcome," he said with polite smile.

"Excuse my rudeness, but was that a wandless magic?" asked Daphne.

"It was," he said while still looking from the window, "I heard it is rare here, but where I come from it is common practise," he continued, while his left hand started to pet the cat.

"I see. My name is Daphne, Daphne Greengrass," she said with head bow, "nice to meet you."

"And I am Tracey Davis," Tracey added.

"Nice to meet you too, but unfortunately, ones name is powerful tool, and not to be given lightly," he said with smirk.

"Interesting way of seeing things," Daphne said.

"Aren't you little paranoid?" Tracey asked.

"When someone knows your name, it can be used to either attack said person, or try to get into the person good will by any means necessary, which you agree can be very dangerous," he said, while still looking from the window. The train started and was slowly leaving the platform.

"Still, we gave you our names, it is polite to give one in return," Daphne forwarded her opinion.

"Indeed, if I didn't know your name in advance," he smirked.

"You knew us already?"

"Indeed, it is after all common to find us much information as possible about an unknown place and its occupants," he countered and looked at them. His face was smug. Smug so much.

"I supposed that, your thinking is correct," Daphne said with sigh.

"But you just have to wait until the Sorting to find my name, I believe, you will be smitten," he said, his smirk widening.

The rest of the ride was quite boring. The boy had fallen asleep about an hour after the departure from London, and was sleeping with his cat on his lap. Tracey found the whole moment cute, as the cat snuggled itself into the boy as much as possible.

About half the way, Daphne and Tracey were joined by Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. And they talked. The new comers were interested in the boy, and they were sadden, that not even the original occupant had no idea who he was. Daphne and Tracey changed their clothes into the uniform, two hours before arriving at Hogsmade. Of course they were embarrassed changing in front of the sleeping boy, but after making sure he was still asleep, they calmed down a bit. Little did they know that, he awakened halfway through them changing clothes. With fast move of finger, he had fallen asleep again, only to awaken minutes before they arrived at the Hogsmade.

"Oh crap, and I have to change fast," he said. And so he took off his jacket and put it down.

"Good think that I only need to put on the cloak!" he said happily and did so **(I am using uniforms from the movies, reason is I like them more then robes)**.

"How do I look?" he said with smirk.

"The same as before," said Daphne from behind her book.

"May I ask, what is this jacket made of? It is light and thin," asked Susan.

"Ah, I do not know as well! I bought it because it looks amazing," he answered.

"Oh," said Susan and gave it back to the boy, who quickly put it into the trunk.

"I wonder if I will get the house I hope for," he said cheerfully.

"And what house it is?" asked Hannah.

"Why, a Ravenclaw of course!" he exclaimed happily.

"What happened to you?" asked Daphne.

"What do you mean?" he looked at her and tilted his head to the side. Daphne closed her book and looked at him as well, their eyes meeting.

"Before you were all mysterious and serious, but now you act like a child," she said, watching him closely. His smirk returning once more, his eyes gain a mischievous depth to them.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said. Her eyebrow twitched a bit.

"Truth be told, you only interest me because I have no knowledge about you," she countered.

"That is what they all say, but in the end, they come for more and more. Are you that kind of person?" he asked, hoping to get something from her.

"Or maybe you just want to know more about me, so you can hog me all for yourself? Claiming you know me the best?" Daphne eyebrow twitched again and small blush appeared on her face. He leaned closer to her, his face centimetres from hers.

"Or maybe you want to claim me here and now?" he said as he leaned closer and closer. The blush got deeper and deeper, until their lips were almost touching, his eyes never leaving hers. He smirked and leaned back. Her blush was as deep as possible.

"I-I," she spluttered. The trio watching them started laughing.

"He got you there Daph," said Susan. The train was slowing down.

"I hate you," she said to him, making his smirk widen, before storming out of compartment.

"Well, that was fun," he said as he stood up, grabbing his sword. He offered his hand to the cat and it jumped on it, making its ay atop his right shoulder once more.

"Well ladies, I will see you later," and with that he left the compartment. Doors opened and in came red faced Daphne.

"Is he gone?" she asked, as they laughed once more.

Next time they saw him again, was in a room before the Great Hall, where he was watching the ghosts with amusement. Weird thing about it was that his sword was gone. He mockingly bowed to Daphne, before she turned away, with small blush. The trio smirked at each other. When McGonagall came for them and led them to the Great Hall, he found himself next to Daphne by 'accident'. It wasn't the play made by three girls to get them closer to each other so they can see Daphne reactions once more.

Then the Sorting started.

The more names were read, the bigger his smirk became. Daphne saw this and she was interested. Susan and Hannah ended in Hufflepuf, while Daphne and Tracey in Slytherin. Then the name came.

"Potter, Harry!" nothing, only his bi shit eating smirk was present.

McGonagall asked once more. "Potter, Harry!"

"Well, I had fun," he said and moved towards the stool. At this moment, the four girls were ready to faint.

"Well, shit," was only thing that Daphne could say.

Harry sat down on the stool, and McGonagall placed the hat on him.

" _Bo!"_ came the voice inside his head.

' _Sup!_ Was the answer from Harry.

" _Interesting mind you have there, and your power to talk is interesting,"_ came the voice once more.

 _What can I say, I am amazing, you know_ , Harry answered.

" _You sure believe it, don't you, hmmm, but were to put you,"_ the hat said.

 _You already know of course, and I bet Grandpa wants me in Gryffindor, but we both know it is not the place for me,_ Harry said.

" _Indeed, well better be_ RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. Harry smirked. McGonagall alongside other was stunned, everyone expected Potter to be in Gryffindor. Dumbledore was shocked as well. Harry turned his head and looked at him, only to wink with smirk. He recoiled from the shock and clapped. He was outplayed by young Harry once again.

* * *

 ** _"Once you understand, that there are no shortcuts or items that could help you with diagnosis and healing, you will be able to move forward as a Healer and a person." - Healer's Code; page 6, Introduction, last paragraph_**

* * *

 ** _-\\\Heal and Destroy/-_**

* * *

 ** _"First thing to do on your way to become a Healer is a mastery over potions. In near future we will be looking over all ingredients and after that how they react together." - Healer's Code; page 7, Potions and its ingredients, first paragraph_**

* * *

" _Ha! No way will I be Gryffindor! They are idiotic, brainless fodders!" soon to be eleven years old Harry said. He was currently wearing white pants with red shirt. The room they were in was traditional Japanese, with only television and lights being the only modern things. It was simple life, yet it was enough for them._

" _So your parents were idiotic, brainless fodders?" asked Dumbledore._

" _Pft, no!" Harry practically shouted._

" _Then what were they?" Petunia was the one to ask, as she came in with tea, sitting between Dudley and Dumbledore on the floor._

" _Cool people! And strong too!" Harry said with big smile. Dudley who was drawing in his sketchbook looked up and smiled at him. They were both proud to be related to such a strong people and Harry was aiming to surpass them._

" _Oh hush! You are making me blush!" said voice from a small portrait, that stood on the coffee table they were sitting around. There were two people in the portrait. First was woman with deep red hair and green eyes, while the second was man with wild black hair. Harry chuckled at the response._

" _Heh, sorry Dad!" Harry said happily as he looked at the pictures. It was miracle, that they found it, and it was interesting, that both Lily and James had made one, but not normal big one, but a small one, the size of book_ _ **(first I didn't know what kind of book, but decided I will keep the format of HP book)**_ _. They smiled at him._

" _But still, Gryffindors are cool and awesome! Plus with our notes you know the whole tower better than your home," said James._

" _Yeah, but that is boring! Nothing to explore! That is why I want to go somewhere else! For the same reason I do not wish to locate the map until at least my third year," Harry argued._

" _That is a good thing honey, you should get to love the castle from your own experiences, not ours or anyone else," said Lily proudly. Her son always surprises her with his maturity and mind. Plus the way he talks is amazing._

" _But we are family of Gryffindors! We are the best!" James bellowed._

" _But I will not be able to get any adventure if I go to the same house as my whole family, will I?" Harry smirked as he saw the expression on his father face._

" _Adventure? Hmm, then I guess you are correct, without adventure life is boring," James said._

" _Plus I will be able to increase the knowledge in the Map once I get it, cause I doubt you got all secret passages from Ravenclaw tower," Harry continued. James was basically drooling at this point. The Map he created will be more knowledgeable._

" _I see, and the more Map shows, the easier it will be to avoid teachers when setting a prank," James whispered, in thinking pose._

" _Not to mention Ravenclaw is known for its smartness and people willing to experiment, I bet it can be said the same about girls," Harry smirked. Hook, line and sinker._

" _Mmm, yeah that is a good theory. You have okey from your old man!" James said happily. Lily just shook her head with smile. Her son just has a way with words._

" _But I still would like to see you in Gryffindor, they are known to be loyal and supportive," Dumbledore said with sad smile._

" _I know, but I want to try something different. The last known Ravenclaw ancestor died around five hundred years ago, that is too much!" Harry exclaimed with determined face. Petunia was just overlooking her nephew with happy smile._

" _Then how about a bet?" said Dudley from behind his sketchbook. All occupants plus portraits looked at him with question mark over their head. Dudley blushed a bit, he didn't really like to be centre of attention._

" _You make a bet. Harry-kun wins if he gets into Ravenclaw, and Oji-san will win if Harry-kun gets into Gryffindor," Dudley explained. Over the years they lived in Japan, Dudley absorbed the most knowledge about their language and culture. They all could talk it, but Dudley basically absorbed it and used a lot of phrases that do not exist in English or have weird translation. He called his mom 'Kaa-san' instead of mother or mom, he also uses honorifics._

" _Hmm, interesting. What do you think Harry?" Dumbledore looked at Harry._

" _You are on! But what happens if I end in Hufflepuff or Slytherin?"_

" _Then you will make a compromise, for example if you bet five hundred yen, each of you will receive 250 from the other," Dudley explained once more, while still drawing._

" _Makes sense," said James._

" _I bet that if I do not get into Ravenclaw, I will become your apprentice as you want me too," said Harry. Dumbledore widened his eyes. He gave Harry this option three years ago, but he refused each time he asked, saying he wants to reach heights with his own power. He would only approach him, for chat or if he needed help._

" _Are you sure? This is important to you, it is your way of doing things," Dumbledore said._

" _I am sure," Harry replied, full of confidence._

" _I originally wanted to give it to you on your first Hogwarts Christmas but I will bet it," he said and waved a hand, until a box appeared on the table in front of Harry, he beckoned for him to open it._

" _I-is t-that?" Harry stuttered slightly._

" _Your father invisible cloak, but look bellow it," he said and Harry dig his hand inside and took out two thin but long packages._

" _Your parent's wands alongside the cloak against you becoming my apprentice," Dumbledore said._

" _That is too much!" Harry said quietly._

" _It isn't, this just shows how much I value your free will choices," he replied with smile._

" _Then I have to make it from platform nine and three quarters without being discovered who I really am, until the Sorting," Harry said._

" _Very well," Dumbledore said and pulled out a scroll from his pocket._

" _This here is apprentice contract, which you need to sign to be officially my apprentice and nobody will be able to do anything against it. Since you are underage, Petunia will have to sign it as well," he said and unrolled the scroll._

" _Since the bet will be decided in Hogwarts I will sign it now, and Harry will keep it, until the day it is finished," she said and sign it with a pen._

" _If I lose, you can do whatever you want with it," Dumbledore said to Harry who nodded, still unable to look away from his parent's wands. Said parents were watching the exchange with smile._

* * *

 ** _"First lets look at the most basic ingredient, and that is water. Yes a water. It is in every potion and without it the potion will not work. Water is easy to work with, but you should be careful when using magic around it and what temperature is there in room, as both can heavily change properties of potion in the end." - Healer's Code; page 8, Potions and its ingredients, fourth paragraph_**

* * *

"Well played Harry, well played," he whispered and clapped for him. Ravenclaws were cheering loudest, they got Potter.

The dinner was quiet affair for Ravenclaw. While most of them were interested where he lived since the attack on Privet Drive, they understood that he should have some personal space.

Harry himself engaged in conversation with few of his year mates. For example Padma Patil was fun to talk to, as she too came from Asia and he was looking forward to talking to her more. Micheal Corner hit him as weird fellow, maybe bit jealous? Anthony Goldstein was a muggleborn so he knew who to talk about Muggles. Terry Boot was and probably will be someone Harry will be able to get on the most. Sue Li was a girl with Chinese origin, something Harry was hoping to talk about as well. He was interested in many different cultures after all.

After the feast, Dumbledore warned everyone to stay away from the Third Floor to not die a horrible death. Harry of course knew what was there. His grandfather told him his theory about Voldemort being alive, but this was a trick to prove it correct.

Whatever was to come, he would be prepared and he will protect his family.

* * *

 **Heya! I am back! And this time I bring a more interesting story and last one! I took some time writing this and preparing the content of the chapter and story, so I hope you will like it.**

 **As you have read, the story will have good Dursleys. I might have changed somethings I know nothing about, and if so I apologize!**

 **The Healer's Code is my own creation and will be used in whole story. Each chapter will give certain amount of information, that will be used later in story, so I would recommend reading them, but I will not force anyone into it. True be told, they are hard to write, since I do not wish to change most of the potion and ingredients info (if you know a list with the ingredients, please let me know).**

 **And since I have introduced Healer's Code, you probably guessed that Harry will aim to be a Healer. Personally I like this profession, but most of the stories I have read covered Harry becoming family man or politician or businessmen.**

 **The katana is important, I can tell you that, it is not a simple heirloom or something like that so yeah.**

 **I should warn you, that there will be few minor crossovers, mostly in terms of powers and skills, sometime even a person may have cameo.**

 **Well, I hope you will read it and you like it!**

 **Please review! I need some good and bad critique!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chap!**


	2. First Rite - Conversations

The two men stood in front of each other. They were located in the middle of the lake, completely breaking common logic of wizarding world. Even with them being able to do almost everything with magic, this was not done before. The first man, the tallest at the same time, wore a black zipped black coat that reached down to his ankles, completely covering his body. Atop his head was a cap with small peak in front of it. In his right hand was a white katana with black guard and black hilt, in his left hand was a black sheath with red stripes circling around it. His few visible strands of hair were combination of black and red colour.

The second man, bit smaller, wore a light gray jeans, black shirt, white hoodie and finally black leather jacket. His black hairs were flowing in the wind, while his red eyes were focused and the man before him. He was holding a katana with both his hands. While he had katana as well, his did not have a special look. At his feet was floating pieces of his sheath.

"Time to end this," said the man with back hair.

"Are you sure about this?" asked the man in full body black coat, closing his eyes.

"I am, let's do this," he answered and widened the space between his legs, putting the left foot in front and right behind him. He leaned onto his left leg, while putting his sword next to behind him as well.

"Very well," said the man, opening his eyes. They burned with focus so high, that the man with black hair felt a sweat drop from his forehead.

Ripples travelled through the lake, as they charged each other.

* * *

 ** _"Water, while highly cutomizable, has to be looked after when heating, for every potion a different temperature is required for the best results," - Healer's Code; page 9, Potions and its ingredients, fourth paragraph_**

* * *

Harry yawned. Again. It is like today was a day of yawning, since he was doing it every minute. He yawned again, only to be hit into ribs by someone elbow.

"Will you cut it out?" asked Padma Patil, while walking alongside him.

"Sorry, didn't get a lot of sleep," he said, scratching himself at nape.

"How come? From what I heard, everyone is always sleepy as hell after Welcoming Feast," said Terry Boot behind him.

Harry looked at him and answered, "I was thinking about a way to get into Filch's office."

"I see," Terry added and they continued walking in silence.

"Okey, I will bite. Why do you want to get there?" asked Micheal Corner.

"There is something inside that room, that belongs to me and I kinda want it back," he answered with small smile.

"What a liar you are!" said a voice. People looked around, trying to locate who it was.

"Oh not him," Harry muttered and Padma looked at him.

"You know that voice?" she asked.

"Nope," was his only answer.

"See! He is lying again! Just you wait until I say Petunia about it! She will bend you and spank you with a spoon!" the voice continued is berating. Harry's eyebrow twitched.

"You want to repeat that?" Harry asked in dark tone that send chill down the Ravenclaw first years spine.

"Gladly! Petunia is going to spank you so hard, that I will be laughing till your seventh year!" voice laughed.

"I wonder how she will act, that you broke the promise you gave her. I mean you are painting, I wonder what she will do, hmm. You know what, I do not wish to know, all those nightmares would not be worth it," Harry said with smirk, as he heard gasp.

"James, let him be! You promised to behave so apologize and you too Harry!" said a female voice. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small book. He opened it to reveal the faces of his parents.

"I apologize, father, for scaring you," Harry said.

"And I apologize for embarrassing you in front of your new friends," James said, scratching himself behind the head.

"Good," Lily said with smile, "and I believe you have some explaining to do Harry, those four witches probably aren't happy with the move you pulled," she added and faded into nothingness as she left the portrait.

"Yeah she is right, hell hath no fury as woman scorned!" and with that James faded into nothingness laughing. Harry sighed and turned to gaping first years and some second years that caught up to them.

"I guess you just met my parents and found that my father is a jerk," he said with smirk. He saw that nobody moved.

"You guys okay?" he waved his hand in front of Padma eyes. She snapped into reality, followed by rest and saw Harry looking and them weirdly.

"What?" Terry asked.

"You guys are weird," he said and turned away from them.

"Said the guy that has his parents near his junk!" yelled one fourth year, that witnessed the exchange. His only response was loud laugh.

Harry arived at the Great Hall alone, leaving his house mates somewhere in middle of the way from Common Room. He took a good look at the whole Hall, taking in every detail. His eyes landed at the teacher's table and saw his grandpa smiling at him. He returned it and nodded slightly. He walked to Ravenclaw table and was about to sit at the front, reserved for first years when a cough from behind him stopped him. He turned around and gulped at the sight.

Behind him were four angry witches.

"You have some explaining to do, mister," Susan said.

"And now you will speak without us forcing you, got it?" added Hannah.

"And if we do found you lying, you won't like it, okay?" Tracey joined in.

"I will make you life a living hell," Daphne said calmly, but somehow this scared the living shit out of him. He frantically nodded.

"How about we meet after the breakfast near the Entrance Hall?" he asked carefully. The four looked at each other and then nodded.

"You better be there," Daphne said before turning around and leaving for her own table, followed by the rest of the group. He sighed and collapsed onto the bench, his elbows supporting him by table.

"Damn, that was scary," he said.

"I bet it was Mr. Potter," said timid voice. Harry turned to the source, finding a small person.

"Ah, Professor Flitwick!" he said and righted his composure. Flitwick chuckled and handed him a paper.

"Here is your timetable," he said and left so he could give the rest of the House their timetables, "oh, and Headmaster asked me to tell you to meet him in his office after the dinner today and that you know the password," and with that he started handing out the timetables. Harry smirked.

"Weird, did you do something to offend Headmaster so soon?" asked Terry from his right side. Harry chuckled and stood up, only to sit down correctly this time.

"Nah it is about the bet I made with him," he said and started to pile up his plate with food.

"Oh? Do tell," Sue Li coaxed him.

"Should I? It is quite epic and full of national secret you know and if I tell you, you would have to be terminated," he said with evilly. Only to laugh at their faces.

"You guys are so easy to play with," he said between laughs.

"I hate you," first year chorused together.

"You aren't first and last," he said. They sighed together again. Harry looked at them.

"What?" they asked together once more.

"Were you late because you were practicing joined speech?" he asked them, only for them to face palm at the same time.

"We were la-," they stopped and looked at each other. They did it again.

"No, we were late because you shocked us so much," said Micheal.

"I see," he said and took a bite from his sausage.

"I guess I have to shock you more, so you could gain resistance," he mused.

"I wonder if Headmaster would allowed me to transform one room into power station, so I can shock more people at the same time," he continued his musing while eating sausage and eggs.

"Please don't," they pleaded together and that made him laugh again.

"Got you again," he said after calming down.

"Is every day going to be so hard with you? Or is it only now?" asked Anthony.

"I bet you would love to know that," he said while eating.

"Well?" Padma said, after she finished her toast.

"Well, what?" Harry looked at her.

"Are you going to tell us?" Harry leaned forward and they mirrored him, until their head created a oval.

"Nope," he said and leaned back, picking himself from bench.

"Ja ne!(1)" and with that he walked away.

Harry left the Great Hall and looked around the Entrance Hall, only to be grabbed by sleeved and pulled into small waiting room near Great Hall, where he was flanked by four girls.

"Speak," Daphne said, looking straight into his eyes. Shiver ran down his spine.

"Well, wh-what would you like to know?" Harry asked carefully.

"Why didn't you tell us your name?" Hannah asked. Their eyes widened a bit, before returning to normal when they saw him change his composure from panicked to calm one.

"It was a bet I made with grandpa, one I have to discuss with him, since I have fallen asleep and only interacted with you four," Harry answered, leaning against the cold walls of castle.

"May I ask what was the bet about?" Tracey asked. Harry smiled.

"Grandpa wants me to be his apprentice and teach me in everything he knows, but people would then look at me as his successor, the next coming of the great Albus Dumbledore," Harry explained, and looked up, "I want to be my person, I want to help people, don't get me wrong, but in my own way. I hate hurting others, so I decided that I will do it differently, starting with the sorting."

"So you bet apprenticeship that you will end in Ravenclaw?" Susan asked.

"Kinda, I also want to be my own person and Ravenclaw was a best option for that," Harry said smiling and sat down on the cold floor. Girls joined him.

"Care to explain that?" Daphne said.

"Still wish to understand me, huh. Hoping to snatch me as fast as possible, huh," he chuckled at red faced Daphne.

"Everyone though I will be Gryffindor, just like my parents. Slytherin would make everyone think, that exposure to killing curse twisted me into evil man. Hufflepuff is seen as house of pushovers , so everyone would try to use me in some way. Ravenclaw is house of smartasses, to say it rudely. So as you can see, to be my own person, that is saw as hard to influence and use, only one house could provide that, not to mention that a Head of the House is Charm proffesor," Harry explained and ran his hand through his hairs.

"Are you sure, you are eleven years old?" Daphne said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Harry tilted his head, looking at her strangely.

 _Is he an idiot, or something?_ all three thought. Daphne coughed into her hand.

"What you said is a mature and kind of psychological, and quite frankly, none of the first years is so matured and psychological," she explained to him.

"Why are you using such a big word then? Didn't you just contradicted yourself?" Daphne looked shocked.

"You like reading don't you? Mostly book with hidden lessons, don't you? And sometimes maybe even book about the human mind, don't you?" he said and stretched his hand towards her.

"You are pretty mature yourself, aren't you?" he smiled and ruffled her hair. She slapped his hand away and blushed a bit, he chuckled and stood up.

"Well, I have to go get my bag, see you later," and with that he left the room, but not before he ruffled all of their hairs.

"I really hate him," Daphne muttered. That caused the remaining three to laugh.

* * *

 ** _-\\\Heal and Destroy/-_**

* * *

 ** _"Before you start heating the water, you have to make sure, that it is clean! If you need boiled water for potion then it will clean itself during heating process, for msot potions that is not the case!" - Healer's Code; page 9, Potions and its ingredients, fourth paragraph_**

* * *

 ** _-\\\Heal and Destroy/-_**

* * *

The day was not that interesting. The first class he had was Charms, followed by History and lunch. After that he had Herbology and finally Defence Against the Dark Arts. So far, he was bored. A lot. Flitwick was amazing professor; Harry could tell that he knows what he is doing. History was, well a bed time. For some reason he could not stay awake! He likes the History, but this was too much! Harry has a feeling that Binns is more than a ghost, possibly some kind of magical weapon, created by bad people. He was going to find out for sure!

Lunch was amazing. It was a long time since he tasted such a good food. Well his Aunt is great cook, but her cooking mostly revolves around Japanese cuisine. He spent the time talking with his house mates and trying to figure out how to get good grades in History. So they decided that they will be changing who is staying awake and listening and who is asleep. It was fun and they sure were a great bunch.

And then there was Herbology. He doesn't have a problem with plants, but when it tries to eat it, he burns it and so he did. Professor Sprout spent next ten minutes putting the fire off, much to amusement of students, while Harry was being reprimanded by Flitwick who was called to help and deal with his student. But even he smiled at the work Harry showed and invited him to evening talk. Sprout then made sure to place Harry as close to her as possible, just to be sure. Harry on other hand, thought she decided to blame him for every accident, even if he was on other half of the planet.

DADA, well, was weird. The stuttering professor was so annoying! No chance he could learn something from him, so instead he decided to read his own books and just do assignments. Ah well.

He also talked a bit with Daphne, Tracey, Susan and Hannah. But he was wary of them, not to piss them off. Girls are scary! Especially those four! He was glad that he was not in the same house as them.

Speaking of houses, his relationship with other houses is, well, weirder than anything.

Most of his classes were with Hufflepuffs, except for Potions and Charms, those he shared with all houses.

Hufflepuff were friendly. They were not the best of friends, but were easy to talk to.

Slytherins were neutral and that was weird. He expected them to hate him with passion, but he thought they were expecting him to be in Gryffindor.

Gryffindors though, well, they hated him and started to hate Ravenclaws a bit as well. It was like they expected him to be with them, but it also looked like they thought he belong to them. Weird people. But as long as they did not do anything offensive, he did not care.

So far, the Hogwarts sounds fun. He could not wait for the rest of the year.

After the dinner, he ventured towards his Grandpas office.

"Barbeque flavoured chips," he said to gargoyle and it revealed the staircase to Headmaster office. He knocked and entered.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore welcomed his grandson with smile.

"Grandpa," he said and sat at one of the chairs in front of the table.

"So, you won the bet," he said as he looked up from his paperwork.

"Actually, I slept the whole time on the train. I spoke briefly to misses Greengrass, Davis, Abott and Bones, though, so I have won only half of the debt," Harry answered.

"I see, so what do you propose?"

"I will receive the wands only now, and you can give me the cloak on Christmas as you have originaly planned," Harry said.

"Very well. You will not become my apprentice, but after each year we will go over the curriculum of your previous year and I will help you get better at it or give you some tips," Dumbledore offered. Harry though about it for while.

"Deal," and stretched his hand, and clasped it with Dumbledore, sealing their deal. DUmbledore got up and went over to cabinet, opening it and taking a box from it. He walked back to table, placed it and opened it. He took two long small boxes and gave them to Harry.

"Here they are," he said.

"Thanks old man!" he said with smile and hugged his grandpa. Dumbledore smiled and patted him on back. They separated and return to their seats.

"So did you got further with your theory?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think I can manage to weave the cores together, but the wood is more troublesome. I thought about reducing them to ashes and combing them with blood of unicorn, willingly given. Then I would coated the united core in it and placing it into some kind of mould of my design," Harry explained.

"That could work, blood of unicorn has high healing properties, more so if willingly given. Did you thought about mixing the blood with that of phoenix? This would also help with combining it later with your core, seeing as you have phoenix feather in it," Dumbledore offered.

"That could work, but with both blood of phoenix and unicorn the light, so to speak, would be too big. While my father was light wizard, his wand was leaning towards that of dark wizard. My mom wand was light just as my. Blood of unicorn, while grey, has properties of light more than those of dark. That is why I haven't progress further, the properties are of charts," Harry explained.

"I see. You have three cores and woods so they need to be balanced completely," Dumbledore mused.

"Exactly. That is why you never have a wand with two cores or two woods, it would disrupted the balance. I have two light wands and one dark, so I need catalyst of darker properties, the darker the better," Harry continued.

"Indeed. The darkest I know is essence of Dementor, but the moment you try to look for it, you have Aurors on your threshold," Harry nodded to that.

"The second best option is Basilisk venom, but I don't have enough money to buy it from my allowance," Harry explained.

"I see, so the best thing would be, if I bought it," Dumbledore said, "very well, I will look for about three pints, that enough?"

"Should be enough, maybe even more," Harry summarized.

"Good, better to have more than less," Dumbledore said, "I should have them by Christmas, so we can start after that." Harry nodded and smiled.

"That is awesome, good night grandpa!" and with that Harry left the office.

* * *

 ** _-\\\Heal and Destroy/-_**

* * *

 ** _"Now, that we covered water, there is one more important thing. And that is cauldron. For potion you need to have those of highest quality and of all materials to be ready for brewing. The cheap cauldron can during heating release small particles into the potion and damaging the whole batch," - Healer's Code; page 9, Potions and its ingredients, fifth paragraph_**

* * *

 ** _-\\\Heal and Destroy/-_**

* * *

Eleven years old boy, was walking down the dirty path. On his left side was a forest and on his right side was a stream.

The boy was wearing black pants and white shirt, covered with red opened sweatshirt. His long straight blond hair, were slowly flowing thanks to the wind. His blue eyes were shining with excitement. In his left hand he was holding a sketchbook in which he was drawing with his right hand. Small smile on his lips.

The sun was setting down slowly, illuminating the area with beautiful shades of red and orange.

As he walked, he did not notice a person leaning against big tree with smile.

"You know, I could kill you with ease," the man said. The boy ignored him though and kept walking. The man sighed and jumped from his cover, running up towards the boy. The sun illuminated him, revealing a man in his thirties. He had short black hair, that were covered with white cap with small peak. The same peak had shadowed him eyes as well. He had brown pants with black dots, white shirt and grey opened overcoat. His hand were in his pockets. The wind was playing with his overcoat as he walked beside the boy.

"You should at least stop drawing while walking, kid," the man said.

"It is fine, I know this path very well," the boy answered.

"If you say so," the man answered and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, pulling out one and lighting it.

"What do you want Law-san?" the boy asked. The man, now indentified as Law, smirked.

"Wanted to see how you are holding up," he puffed a cigarette.

"And I am Chosen Warrior of Kami-sama," the boy commented with sarcasm.

"I may have preferred your cousin, but I still like ya," and with that the man vanished with huge gust of wind.

"You hated him and you still do," the boy commented.

* * *

 ** _-\\\Heal and Destroy/-_**

* * *

Woman was standing beside a cooker, roasting a fish. She was humming a song she learned few years back, it is actually a lullaby. That is until she sighed.

"You again?" she said and a man, that was sitting near the table chuckled a bit.

"What? I like your cooking," Law said.

"You know I asked you to stop entering without being invited," she growled a bit and picked up a kettle, and pour the hot water into a cups.

"Yeah, not going to happen," he said and picked up one of the cups. While she didn't like him entering without invitation, she still was polite host.

"So what do you need?" she asked.

"Wanted to check you guys, how are you doing and shit like that," Law answered, taking a sip.

"Very funny," she said, sitting on next to him, on the other flank of the square table.

"You should relax a bit, Petunia," Law said with smile.

"I will, after my boys graduate from their school and start a new life," Petunia answered.

"Kaa-san, I'm home!" yelled a boy from antechamber, before coming into view.

"Ugh, you are here as well?" said the boy with blond hair.

"Long time no see!" Law said with smile.

"Ignore the idiot, how was your day, Dudley?" Petunia asked her son.

"It was good, some people miss Nii-san, though," the boy said, while sitting in front of his mom. She handed him a cup, which he accepted with small bow.

"That is too be expected, after all he was quite popular," she said with smile.

"Yeah, while this brat here is complete opposite!" Law laughed at his own joke.

"I do not want to be popular, those friends I have are enough for me," he said, while opening his sketchbook on table. Petunia smiled, as she saw her son drawing with passion.

"By the way, Harry wrote us a letter, I put yours into your room," Dudley smile brightened, as he nodded.

"Well I better go, I have people to heal, problems to solve, and some other people to kill," he said, only to be hit into face with hot frying pan.

"Do not talk like that in my house," Petunia said with glare.

"Shouldn't teach her about Haki," Law murmured.

"Did you say something?" Petunia asked.

"Nope! I did not!" and with that he vanished.

"Kaa-san?" Dudley called.

"Yes, honey?"

"Why does our family attract weirdoes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well first there is Harry, who has like five different personalities. Then there is Dumbledore-jii-san and his grandfather attitude. Law with his weird and random actions. Oh, and we have also Tsuki-chan and her over protectiveness and cuddliness towards Harry and bit me. But let's not forget about Utattsuri and his fake singing," Dudley explained. Petunia sighed.

"Trust me, I wish I knew that as well."

* * *

 ** _-\\\Heal and Destroy/-_**

* * *

 ** _"The material of cauldron is also important! For example you cannot brew Wolfsbane potion in silver cauldron, because werewolfs are allergic to silver in any from, even in taste," - Healer's Code; page 9, Potions and its ingredients, fifth paragraph_**

* * *

 ** _-\\\Heal and Destroy/-_**

* * *

Days have passed with no problems. The classes were fun, but sometimes boring. Harry so far enjoyed his first potion class the most. Professor Snape gave him three questions, each from third and higher school year material, but that did not stop him, from answering them. Harry swore that he heard Snape jaw hit the ground and his eyes were starting to rip from how wide they were. But he had no evidence to support his claim.

In his first flying lesson, snob named Draco Malfoy and idiot Ron Weasley got punished for breaking the rules set by Hooch, when she had to take injured student to Medical Ward after he had fallen from his broom, breaking his hand.

Those two lost a hundred point for their said houses, putting Ravenclaw into lead with ease. Daphne and Tracey were not happy, and were planning the revenge against the blond ponce. Susan and Hannah were happy though, since Hufflepuff was second now, with three points before Slytherin. It was not much, but it was good feeling.

Harry hanged out with the four girls a lot, mainly in Library, helping them out with Charms and bit with Transfiguration. Daphne offered her skills in Potions, Tracey offered her skills in Astronomy (she loves stars and watching them). Susan was good in History and Hannah was good in Herbology.

Harry also hanged out with his house mates, not much, but he did. His best friend was Terry Boot, who was fun to talk to, and ease to tease and joke around. Padma became close friend with Harry as well. She was smart and good to discuss the classes and assignments .

With those six friends, Harry was happy, that he joined Hogwarts instead of Ryujin academy.

And so the months flew by and Halloween arrived. The Day, that he lost his first mom and dad. He prayed and lit a candles he placed into lantern and let them soar through the skies. He also talked to his parents painting, it did erase bit of sadness but not much. Daphne, Tracey, Susan, Hannah and Padma all hugged him, while Terry patted him on his back. He smiled at them and thanked them for their support. Everything went fine until the doors of Great Hall burst open.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! I though you ought to know," and with that Quirrell collapsed. And all hell was let lose. People were screaming all around. Harry was sitting and thinking, until he felt tugged on his pants. He lowered himself and his cat placed hers legs onto his for support, while leaning her head towards his ear. He frowned.

"I see, thank you," and with that she disappeared once more into shadows of school.

"Please calmed down! Prefects lead students to their dormitories, Professor Snape you escort your students for added protection, rest with me," and with that students started to leave the Great Hall, while murmuring to each other.

"Well, this is quite crazy night, eh?" Terry said to Harry as they were walking towards their Tower.

"Indeed," he said, while small cross with circle around it slipped from his left sleeve, and was outlined with small silver aura.

"Hm?" Padma noticed the cross, "why is your bracelet shining?"

"Trade secret," and winked at her. They arrived at the Tower.

"Feed me and I live yet with drink I will die," said the knocker.

"Fire," answered seventh year prefect.

"Correct," and with that the doors opened and everyone entered the Common Room.

On the other side of school a troll was walking down the corridor, towards a smell he found. The corridor was dimly lit and filled with shadows. The troll stopped when he heard a small footsteps behind him and his nose found a weird smell. He turned around and his senses kicked in, telling him to run. But he side those aside.

From shadows came a man dressed in black. His face hidden in shadows of the walls. In his left hand was a sheathe with sword in it. The man opened his eyes. They were shining with power.

Troll took a step back. Afraid of what he is seeing. The power was radiating from this man. Power beyond normal measures. Power long forgotten in the times of old events. Yes. While he was young, troll was actually over two thousand years old.

This power is the same as back then. Power that destroy landscape and created huge lake, called by puny humans as Loch Lomond. It was back then, when mages had different powers. Powers that were capable of destroying this world. That is why Leaders of Old Events had to be created. They were born with power to lead others or destroy them if they show hostility, no more than five at the time were born. Five Leaders, Five Kings.

This is power of the King. He once witnessed this power. It brought everyone to its knees. The Kings word is ultimate. But then they started to die off. It was slow, but it happened. First only four kings were born, then three, two and finally one. After that they disappeared. No more kings. As the time went, the power of the old events vanished as well. Mages weakened, creatures died off or went into hiding.

Anyone born after the last king would never understand the power they wielded. Last king was born about thousand and three hundred years ago.

The despair that this power radiated was out of this world, even back then.

" _You think you can enter this castle, my home, and do what you wish?"_ and eerie said.

"Please, your Highness, I not know you were here," troll stuttered fearfully.

The man stretched his right hand, palm facing down, fingers apart and hanging loosely. Blue circle appeared under the palm and inside the doom created with fingers.

" _Room!_ _"_ voice said and blue sphere expanded from his hand. Troll turned around, trying to run.

" _Disseco,_ _"_ man said and swung his sword. There was loud squelch sound and corridor was painted int troll body. The blue sphere disappeared and the King turned around, walking away.

" _Intruders will be dealt with as I see fit,"_ and with that he disappeared into shadows of castle.

Moments later, professors arrived onto the scene, witnessing the massacre of invading troll.

* * *

 **And done! Second chapter!**

 **Well kinda late, right? Got sidetracked one day reading fanfiction and ops, two weeks went by *chuckles***

 **I have some troubles with Healer's Code, haha. It is hard to came up with correct terms and interesting ingredients.**

 **I also hope, that discussion between Harry and Dumbledore made some sense, if not then in next chapter it will.**

 **(1) 'Ja ne' is shortly for 'Ja matane', meaning 'see you later'**

 **(2) 'Kaa-san' and 'jii-san' means Mother and Grandfather in that order**

 **I decided to write it here, for those who do not know some of those stuffs**

 **See you in few days! (Hopefully!)**


	3. First Rite - Before the Christmas

"So, what do you want?" Harry asked no one particular.

"Your soul!" eerie voice replied.

"Very funny, now get to the business!" Harry snapped at source of the voice.

"You are no funny," a sweet, melodic voice carried itself through the corridor.

"Tsukiyama," Harry whispered to the emptiness. A sweet chuckle nicked his left ear, when young woman leaned onto him, wrapping her hands around him.

"Fine, I wanted to hug you once more," she sang into his ear, „I miss snuggling to you."

Harry sighed and looked at the woman, hugging him. She had a black long hair, reaching down her waist, with white streak here and there. Her eyes were emerald green, shinning with mischief and cleverness. Unfortunately for Harry, she was naked, completely.

"At least try wearing some clothes," he muttered under his breath.

"But I want you whole," she purred.

"I am eleven, you damn paedophile!" Harry snapped at her and freed himself from her clutches. He quickly took of his Hogwarts cloak and threw it at her, covering her. He could not cover the blush that was present on his cheeks.

"Spoil sport," she muttered and put the cloak on, pulling it over her assets.

"So, what do you want?" Harry asked, as he leaned against the other wall of corridor, looking outside.

"I have some news on our target," Tsukiyama answered and sat on windowsill, legs crossed.

"I hope it is worth the wait, it took you over three months to contact me again, not counting your cover identity of my cat," he glanced at her.

"I believe so. The stone is safe, with Albus protection being the strongest, though the others are on first year level, which leads me to believe, that he wish to test you," Tsukiyama said as she produced a notepad out of nowhere, and placed a check mark at the end of first note.

"Yeah, while grandpa loves me, and supports me being a Healer, he is making sure I can stop Voldie boy when he returns," Harry explained, and Tsukiyama nodded few times.

"That would make sense, some of those protections were weird and I think I know why," she smirked a bit.

"Care to explain?"

"Well, as I said some of those are way too easy and if you are rushing to save the stone, you would be forced to use your powers," Tsukiyama points out, which makes Harry nod, "but there were some kind of weird runes, maybe monitoring runes that will active harder protections when they sense your powers activate?" Tsukiyama forwarded her theory.

Harry hummed, placed his hand at chin and looked up a bit.

"It is possible, after all, he witnessed me activate them a lot, and as every spell or power, my abilities have their own signature," with that he folded his arms.

"And those runes are set towards that signature," Tsukiyama smiled. That was awesome way to test someone.

"But something doesn't fit here. Grandpa gave me lessons on how to lead, politics, and all those social mumble jumble and he made a lot of comments with emphasis on alliances and friendships. Which leads me to believe, that there is more to it," Harry leaned back and enjoyed the cold feling the wall gave him.

"Hmm, that does sound like that old geezer," she muttered with closed eyes and folded arms.

"Those runes have a second way to activate harder obstacles. If I am alone, the obstacles will increase in difficulties," Harry gave a bit feral grin, which sends a shiver down Tsukiyama spine.

She chuckled and looked at him with fond smile. "That is what I like about ya, 'lil Harry."

His feral grin changed into smile. "If you say so."

"On the next note, I believe this will interest you," she said and placed her hand up, palm facing up, fingers curled upwards. A blue ball materialized in her hand. Harry quirked his eyebrow, as she tossed it to him. Looking at it closely, he recognized a recording ball. This ball can record magical power and then offer it as evidence; it is used by Japanese magical police force, known as Shinsengumi. This ball only offered a copy of magical power, it could not be used against other, as anyone could tell it was fake. He squeezed the ball and his eyes widened at the power it offered for while.

"This is...," he said in awe.

"Yup, while you were playing with the troll, this power could be sensed, if you paid close attention. And I don't like what this means," she explained.

"Yeah, there is another King here," he breathed out a heavily. He of course read through the texts of Old Events, about the Kings and what they represented, so he was excited. All his life, he thought that he is the last one, the only one born this age. But now, there was another King and he was this one. He has to find him.

"But his magic, it feels different, just like yours when -," she started only to be cut off.

"When Law was about to teach me new things about healing magic and it's control. This guy was excited, but about what?" he thought out loud.

"That good thing happened to him?"

"You need to understand, that King has full control over his powers, only those sub-powers that lead from it are hard to control. This guy here was so excited, that he started to release his power, even if it is only on low level, it still happened," he explained it to her and she nodded. While Harry told her a lot of things about Kings, most of it was secret for the Kings to know only. And with some of the libraries of olds destroyed, Harry had to learn some things from scratch.

"I see, well that is interesting. What are you going to do about him, once you have his identity?"

"I will confront him about his goals. While I have no interest in political power, controlling masses and so on, I still wish to have some kind of pull in important things," he said, and scratched himself behind the head.

"Try to find him and give me heads up if you at least know which house he is in," he said and straightened himself.

"Very well, see you later 'lil Harry," and with that she transformed into her cat form and ran off.

"Crazy woman," he muttered and walked off, hands in his pockets.

* * *

 ** _-\\\Heal and Destroy_** ** _/_** ** _/_** ** _-_**

* * *

 ** _"It is common knowledge that potion brewers have many cauldrons locked in basement, but it is false. Cauldrons hate the cold, because when you heat up cold cauldton, it takes too much time to hit the heat level you need!" - Healer's Code; page 10, Potions and its ingredients, fifth paragraph_**

* * *

 ** _-\\\Heal and Destroy_** ** _/_** ** _/_** ** _-_**

* * *

Weeks ran by so fast, that Harry barely noticed incoming Christmas Holiday. How did that happen? That is what was on his mind for last week during the second week of December. Damn.

First week in November he spent writing essays with Daphe, Tracey, Susan and Hannah in Library, accompanied by Terry who was first bit reluctant to get closer to the girls, when he witnessed them beating down on Malfoy after he insulted Susan's parents. Malfoy then spent three days with his goons in Hospital wing. Harry had a good laugh, when the four girls threatened boy name Ron Weasley, when he congratulated them and saying that they were as light as possible, completely forgetting that said four houses are in grey area as much as possible and have alliances in both light and dark sides. Those four are pride for their heritage and the ways they follow.

Second week was spent with Terry and Padma playing chess and studying. It was fun.

Third week was when first Quiditch match of Season kicked in, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Oh boy did it end fast. Gryffindor seeker was sadly not very good, and could not find the Snitch in time. Final score was 300 to 20 for Slytherin. Thanks to those points, they were leading by twenty points in the House Cup. Oh boy, how Harry hated loosing.

Fourth week Harry won over sixty points in single Potion class, breaking the record for Snape. Oh how much did Ravenclaw celebrated that day. Reason? Simple, Harry increased effectiveness of anti-coughing potion by miles. Originally it took over three days for potion to clean the diseases, but Harry's worked in hours. Snape sent the receipt to Potion Club right after the class, it being one of the best things that happened, for common people at least. This lead to boost in Harry's popularity, something he did not like.

Fifth week and first December week was spent with loot of snowball fights, as the snow started to fall and cover the grounds. Terry showed them his snow building skill by creating a Haggrid's hut from snow, using hands only. The inside was spacey as well. But Malfoy had to play idiot again and destroyed it, saying that he should make his statue, instead of copying the Half-breed ruins that he calls house. Well he did get statue of himself. It took combination of Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore heating charm to melt the ice he was frozen in (courtesy of several higher years that like Hagrid).

And now came sixth week and his current one, when he received later from Dudley and Petunia, saying they look forward seeing him again, only for him to realize that Christmas are coming.

"Well time to stop brooding and start planning!" he exclaimed happily and started to write things of.

"What da ya mean?" Terry asked, who sit in front of him, with full mouth, only to be hit by Padma in head, seating next to Terry.

"Don't talk with full mouth, it is disgusting," she scolded him. Harry snickered. Over the months he did become a good friend with the two Ravenclaw. While Terry was his best male friend, Padma was sadly only a friend. His best female friends were both Susan and Daphne, since both lost someone important to them during the war. Susan lost her parents and Daphne her mother. That doesn't mean they weren't close.

"Sorry," Terry apologized. Padma smiled at him.

"What do you mean?" Terry repeated his question.

"Christmas! I need to get gifts for everyone! Lots of planning to do and few people to surprise!" he exclaimed happily.

"I see. Are you going home then?" Padma asked.

"Yup, what about you guys? Staying?"

"I do, my parents have some problems they need to deal with, so I opted to stay and give them some space," Terry answered, frowning slightly at the end.

"I am going back to India with my parents to visit grandparents," Padma added.

"I see, well I guess we will have to break the Blue Trio," he said a bit loud and some people blushed.

"Yup, I heard you talking about us," he added later with smirk.

"Blue Trio?" Padma asked.

"They call us that, since we are top three Ravenclaw students and in top ten," Harry explained. Harry was first, with Daphne right behind him and Susan behind her. Padma herself was fifth student while Terry was hanging between ninth and tenth place, jumping between those two alongside Hannah Abbot. Tracey is sixth best student in year.

"That is so weird," Terry said with funny face.

"Yeah, I mean you are my friend Harry, but we do not spend a lot of time together, it should be more like Rainbow quartet with you two and Susan and Daphne," Padma said sadly.

"Oh don't be such a baby! You are my friend, and I try to spend as much as possible with you! I just understand Daphne and Susan bit more, so we have mutual connection," Harry whined.

"It still hurts me," she said and sniffed.

"Pads don't cry," he whined, his chin on the table.

"Who said I was?" she asked joyfully with grin plastered on her face.

"You played me?" Harry gasped for air. Terry burst out laughing at that.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"Kinda, yeah!" he answered and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Good, very good...," she chuckled evilly, bangs covering he eyes.

"Oi? Pads? You are scaring the poor ol' me!" he tried to defend himself with hands flying in front of him.

"Sorry, you said something?" she said suddenly and the scary presence about her disappeared. Whole Ravenclaw table just gasped. Those whole four months he had been doing this to them, and now he got hit with his own medicine.

"Yeah that you are scaring the poor ol' me!" Harry continued without pausing. Whole table just groaned. They were hoping for him to have surprised reaction or something like that.

"Do I? I didn't know," she answered with sweet smile.

"Now you are just scaring me even more!" he cried out. Terry just looked at Padma, and she at him, only to burst out laughing at their friend.

"Oh god, you are so easy to play, buddy," Terry managed to say between laughs.

"I hate you two!" Harry said with anger and laid his head on table, crying.

"Are you seriously crying?" Padma asked, panting a bit.

"No," he sniffed.

"Common you big baby, we have Charms, you get to win some points! That will cheer you up!" Terry said cheerfully.

"Yeah you are right," he said and lifted his head, small smirk on his face and no tears.

"You played us!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," he said and moved away from table.

"Why did I have to choose him to be my friend?" Terry asked.

"Beats me, but he is funny to be around, sometimes that is," she said with small smile and they left to follow after Harry.

Dumbledore smiled from his chair at the head table. Harry needs friends, and he can only hope that those two will stick up with him.

Next week passed quietly. Harry won some points in Charms that increased their standing much more the before. Even with Snape unfair biased methods, Slytherin was still in second place, with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor behind.

The day of leaving for Christmas, Harry was standing in front of Terry.

"I hope you will keep your word," Terry said with glare.

"Yes, yes, I will get you Kishimotos autograph," Harry sighed.

"Good, good, otherwise I would have to hurt you," Terry threatens with his raised fist. Harry smiled and positioned his fist in front of him. Terry smiled as well and bumped hi fist against Harrys.

"You know you could come with me to Japan, mom will not mind, she likes to spoil kids rotten, thankfully we escaped her influence," Harry said with small shiver.

"I thought about that, but mom doesn't wish for me to travel alone into foreign country, even if it is with friend, you see she is too overprotective of me, heck she didn't want me attend Hogwarts, until dad talked sense into her!" Terry exclaimed and Harry laughed a bit.

"I see

"See you and enjoy your holidays," Harry said and turned around, walking away and waving a bit with his left hand, his trunk in his right hand and Tsukiyama on his right shoulder.

"You too!" Terry called after him.

"Interesting young man isn't he?" someone asked him. Terry turned his head, only for his eyes increasing into size of dinner plates.

"H-He-Headmaster?!" Terry exclaimed, shocked to see such a revered person talking to him.

"What do you think of him? About Harry that is," Dumbledore smiled at young Ravenclaw, who was sputtering.

"Calmed down, no one is going to hurt you," Dumbledore chuckled. Terry took few deep breaths to calm himself a bit.

"He is idiot, sometimes too annoying to be around, not to mention I have this need to strangulate him at least twice a day," Terry said without problems, before he continued, "he is womanizer even though he is just eleven years old and when he gets all serious, I can see his power hiding in his eyes, ready to be unleashed and I am afraid that I will be the one that power is unleashed at."

"I see," Dumbledore whispered. He knew about Harrys personalities, but he was hoping that making friends and being here at Hogwarts, close to his parents history, they would start to mend together.

"But overall he is great friend, he helps me with more difficult assignments and potions without me asking. Those actions showed me that I can rely on him, and I can only hope that he will come to rely on me as well," Terry finished his small rant with smile. Dumbledore smiled at the young boy.

"That is good to hear," he chuckled and patted the young boy on his head, "enjoy your holidays Mr. Boot."

* * *

 ** _-\\\Heal and Destroy_** ** _/_** ** _/_** ** _-_**

* * *

 ** _"For storing cauldrons we use preferably a place outside of reach of the sun, usually in some sorts of cabinet, that is easily accessible and safe at the same time," - Healer's Code; page 10, Potions and its ingredients, fifth paragraph_**

* * *

 ** _-\\\Heal and Destroy_** ** _/_** ** _/_** ** _-_**

* * *

The ride back was uneventful. Harry spend time reading a book about wand creation to prepare for his task, while petting his cat. Daphne and Susan joined their classmates for the ride, after apologizing to Harry that they will not spend the ride with him. True be told he didn't care. Both Houses were pressuring the girls to spend more time with their housemates, Slytherin even lowered themselves to threatening. But the thought going against Harry made them back off a bit. After few hours, the train finally stopped in London.

Harry got out and grabbed his trunk and headed towards the passage. On his way there he gave his goodbyes and happy Christmas to the girls and meeting their parents slash guardians. Once he left the platform and found empty corner he disappeared.

Only to appear on a lawn before his house. The sun was still down and so he checked his watches that automatically adjusted to his location. It was 4am in the morning. He fished for the keys in his pockets and walked up to the main door. He opened them and the usual look of their lobby greeted him. The floor was still made of pavement, up to the middle of the room, where a bit bigger step was located. The step was made of beautiful wood, that was entry part of the house. He took off his boots and stepped onto the wooden step to avoid cold pavement.

The actual floor of the house was on the same level as the step in lobby. He pushed the moving wall aside and entered a hallway. He was exhausted as hell, and didn't trust himself to made it up the stairs so he put the trunk in the corner and made his way towards living room, where a couch was present with a blanket. He took of his jacket and threw it at the armchair and collapsed onto the couch with his side, creating a space next to him for Tsukiyama, draping the blanket over himself and a bit over her as well. He fell asleep with his hand resting on Tsukiyama side.

This was the scene that Petunia woke up to three hours later.


	4. First Rite - Brothers, Stories & Rituals

It was several hours later, when Harry finally awaken. He was lying on his back, with Tsuki curled into ball on his chest. Smile slowly appeared on his face, reaching with his hand to pet her. His smile brightened when she purred and leaned into his touch. After while she lifted her head and looked into his eyes, sleep still partly present on her face.

"Wakey wakey," he said quietly, hoping that Tsuki will wake up, because he really had to visit restroom. Tsuki yawned and stood up while stretching herself, and then she jumped down.

"Finally" he whispered and sprinted towards restroom, completely ignoring Dudley who was watching them from his position on the ground, near coffee table.

After while Harry returned back to the room and sat on the couch.

"Freedom!" he said and raising his hands in victory.

"Did you relief yourself nicely?" Dudley finally asked, having enough of Harrys actions.

"Dud! You were here?" Harry terrified by this asked.

"Yup, for the last three hours. By the way I didn't know you like Tsuki that much," Dudley teased, while Harry blushed a bit.

"Shut up! Ero mangaka!" Harry raised his voice annoyed by Dudley.

"I am not ero mangaka!" Dudley defended himself.

"Yes you are! I saw those eechi drawings you did! You though you hid them well, but let me tell you, you didn't!" Harry smirked at him.

"You idiot! Why do you keep going into my room!?" Dudley yelled and jumped on Harry.

"HA! So you admit that you have eechi drawings in your room!" Harry smirked in victory.

"No I don't, I just hate when you go through m things and mess up my names(*)!" he said and tried to put Harry into headlock.

"Pft! You are messy person! After I went through your things it was cleaner than before!" Harry grinned when Dudley blushed, this gave Harry enough time to escape the headlock and reverse their position, putting Dudley in his original position.

"It doesn't matter! How would you feel if I went through your things and gave Kaa-san love letters you got from Miyu?" Dudley asked as he struggled against Harry.

"I would boast about them, saying how awesome I am!"

"Not before being teased for more than a year about them," calm voice replied from behind them. They immediately stop fighting.

"Mom/Kaa-san!" they both exclaimed.

"So what is it I hear about eechi drawings?" Petunia asked as she strolled into room, Tsuki happily rubbing her back against Petunia legs.

"Nothing! Nii-san is just being idiot! I swear!" Dudley pleaded for himself. Petunia bend down and picked Tsuki in her arms, said cat then snuggled against her. Petunia smiled at her and petted her with her right hand a bit.

"I see, and those love letters?"

"Well you see," Harry laughed nervously.

"Will you show them to me?" she smirked.

"NO! Not happening! I was embarrassed enough after reading them, I do not need more teasing from you!" Harry said with hint of fear. Petunia smiled and placed Tsuki on the couch, and then she embraced her youngest son.

"Welcome home, Harry," she said sweetly. Harry smiled and hugged her back.

"I am home," he said with smile.

"Now, lunch will be in an hour, can you handle it, or are you too hungry to wait?" she asked with smile.

"Nah, I can manage, I will steal some of the cookies you made," he smirked at her.

"Oh? You think I made some cookies?"

"Of course you did because you knew I was coming!" he laughed a bit. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Go unpack and change the clothes, meanwhile I will prepare snacks for you and Dudley," she said with smile and he returned it.

"Okey, be back in minute Dud! Then you can tell me what's new at school," and with that he ventured towards his trunk.

"Unlikely but fine," Dudley answered and returned to his drawings.

Few minutes later, Harry returned to the living room dressed in simple black pants and white shirt with long sleeves. He drop himself next to Dudley and looked over his shoulder, to inspect his latest drawing. He saw himself with Tsuki on top of him, sleeping on the couch.

"Oi! Who gave you permission to draw me?" Harry exclaimed.

"You did," Dudley answered calmly.

"And when did I do so?"

"Two years ago and I quote: 'You can only draw me in cool poses or with girls'," Dudley smiled a bit.

"Huh, but I do not find this cool at all!"

"But you are forgetting that Tsuki-chan is a girl," Dudley smirked, knowing he won.

"Damn it," Harry cursed and slumped over the table.

"What's the matter Harry-kun? You do not consider me a girl?" a seductive voice asked from behind him.

"Nope, I consider you race confused being," he retorted and lifted himself from the table.

"Hmm, do not make me angry with you Harry-kun," Tsuki purred into his ear.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," he said and gave her quick hug. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"So, what is on the schedule today? Are we lazing around, or doing something?" she asked.

"I don't have anything planned, so I guess we could just laze around," he smirked.

"Yeah, not going to happen, brat," came from door, leading towards the main door. Harry sighed and rubbed the nose bridge.

"You again?" Harry asked angrily.

"Me again!" person singed happily and jumped towards Harry, sweeping him into bone crushing hug.

"I missed you Harry!" he sang once more.

"Yeah, I totally did not miss you Utattsuri," Harry managed to say between gasps for air.

"You are lying!" now identified Utattsuri proclaimed.

"Your totally fake singing damaged my mood every day I stumble upon you," Dudley smirked at Harry's retort. It was good to have his brother back.

"I don't have fake singing! My voice is the best!" Utattsuri defended himself.

"Keep telling yourself that, meanwhile I would recommend psychiatrist. I heard that in Tokyo there is this specialist, that will make your personality go 180 in mere week," Harry continued as he walked toward the kitchen.

"But I hate doctors, and there is nothing wrong with my singing!" Utattsuri defended himself once more.

"Sure, sure," he waved at him and entered the kitchen.

"I hate your otouto," Utattsuri muttered to Dudley, who smiled. Everybody says that, yet they still can't help but be attracted to him.

Utattsuri is a Japanese tall man, with almost two meters. He has light blue hair with white eyes. His usual attire consists of white pants with red or black shirt, if necessary he wears light brown jacket.

"Good," Dudley smirked. Utattsuri staggered a little, before sitting next to Dudley.

"So, how goes the drawings?"

"Pretty good, I think I might send this to one of the magazine corporation and see what they think," Dudley answered.

"Hmm, good idea."

Harry sighed as he entered the kitchen, where his mom was cooking.

"Problems?" she asked him, as he leaned against the part of counter, she was not using.

"Why do they have to be so difficult? Hell why did I have to befriend them?" he asked and dropped his head into his hands. Petunia giggled softly.

"Well we always attracted the weirdest people. It all started with your mom, when we discovered, that she is witch. Since then more and more weird people approached us," she smiled at him.

"God help us all," he muttered, but she heard him.

"Well, in some cultures they view you as the God, so will you help us?" she asked him with sly smile. He turned to her, eyes wide as plate. She couldn't help but laugh at him. Harry smiled at her. He loved when his mother laughed, both of them. His eyes narrowed for while, before he dashed forward.

He quickly grabbed a knife his mom used to cut ingredients and blocked incoming slash from katana. The moment their blades met, blue wave enveloped them. Harry pushed forward with his strength, causing the attacker to stagger on his feet, taking few steps back. Harry dashed forward and slashed with the knife from lower left side. The attacker slashed against the attack with hopes to stop it, but before the contact knife turned black, this lead to Harry breaking through the guard of attacker. Harry thrust his left palm forward, with small blackish aura shrouding his hand up to the elbow. Thrust did not connect with attacker, but huge gust send him flying though the open walls of their house. Harry dashed out and jumped in the air, knife above the head, ready to stab the attacker. But missed and stabbed the ground, when his target rolled away. They jumped on their feet and faced each other. Small smirks reached their face.

Knife and katana made in the middle, as they fought for dominance in struggle. When either side was winning, they separated once more.

"Not bad, Harry," the attacker commented.

"You got rusty didn't you, Law," Harry smirked at Law, who chuckled in response.

"Don't get cocky, Your Highness," Law replied with small tease.

"Die!" Harry yelled and rushed against him.

 _Too easy,_ Law though and sidestep the attack, tripping Harry in process, before placing the blade at his neck.

"You lost," said Law with smirk, while Harry banged his head into the ground.

"The only way for you to win against me," came Harry's voice.

"Care to repeat that?"

"You are so scared that you have to goad me into losing my cool," Harry said and stood up.

"Please, I could defeat you easily," Law smirked.

"Maybe in Haki alone, rest is my territory," added Harry as he picked up the knife and returned to kitchen, where Petunia was scowling at Law.

"What did I tell you about picking a fight in MY kitchen?" she asked, anger leaking through her.

"Not to do it?" he answered nervously.

"No food for you Law, and Harry next time you use MY kitchen knife you will be very sorry," Petunia explained and they both rigorously nodded.

"Now, go clean yourself and be ready for a lunch," and they ran. From doorway, one could hear two people laughing. Dudley and Utattsuri.

"That was awesome! Mrs. Dursley you are so cool, when you are angry at anyone beside me!" Utattsuri said between laughs.

"He is right, Kaa-san. That was cool!" Dudley joined in.

"Thank you boys," she said with smile, "are you staying for lunch, Utattsuri?"

"If you will have me, ma'am."

"You are welcomed here, you know that," she said with smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Dursley," he answered with small bow.

"Now, please be dears and set up the table," she told them and they nodded with smile.

* * *

 ** _-\\\Heal and Destroy_** ** _/_** ** _/_** ** _-_**

* * *

 _ **"If possible ward the cabinet with tempeture freezing charm, cauldrons like it at around fifteen degrees of celsium," - Healer's Code; page 10, Potions and it's ingredients, fifth paragraph**_

* * *

 ** _-\\\Heal and Destroy_** ** _/_** ** _/_** ** _-_**

* * *

"No offense, but I do not care about how you spend your Christmas! What I want to know is, how the shit went down and what is your connection to the Right Hand," said the man.

The man was tall, around 190 centimetres, with brown hair and ice blue eyes. He was clad in black jumpsuit, with Kevlar west in same colour. On top of his head rested a black cowbody hat. With his right hand ha was holding Militech MAR-26, with ACOG Reflex 0-300m range and ACOG 4X Scope range 0-600m that could be lowered to the side. In the front bottom side of the weapon was grenade launcher and on the right side of the weapon was green laser sight. In his left hand was katana with black sheath, red stripes circling around from guard to the end.

"It is part of the story, because to understand my motives later on, you need to know the background first," replied the man walking in front of him.

The man was smaller than the first one, only around 180 centimetres, with white untamed hair, that reached down to his shoulder. He wore black baggy cargo pants, with brown shoes. The top of his body was covered by black poncho with white parts **(for reference I used Red Eye look from Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, but only the poncho. The green part is replaced with white and the rest is black).** From inside the poncho, white sleeves were sticking out.

"Are you sure Potter?" asked the soldier.

"I'm Sawyer," replied now identified Harry Potter.

"Whatever, you better finishes the story before we get to the extraction location," said Tanner Sawyer.

The two continued walking through the burned barrens of the land. This land used to be full of life, until it was burned down two yeasr ago in battle that changed this landscape forever. This battle also sparked new problems for the world. But that was for later date.

Harry looked around the land, memories returning. He knew this place very well. After all he was the one who did it. He was so angry back there, and he opened the valve and let it flood him, making him go out of control, lashing with his powers at everyone. That day he became the bane of death. He killed many as well destroyed a lot and lost something as well. The day of Scorched Earth was the day his heart died. And so he disappeared. Travelling the world in shadows, helping others to repay his sins. That was his repentance. And he will do everything.

He was safe, not hurting anyone, only helping. But they caught a sniff of him, and he was forced out. The village in north, near the coast was hit with plague and everyone there was infected. He raced there to help, and helped he did. Only to be confronted by Sawyer and taken captive. He hated himself for it, but it was better than letting those people suffer. After all it was one of the last villages with living environment in whole Britain.

It happened two years ago, just after the battle that started Scorched Day. The magical clash resulted in eruption of magic itself, because the high amount of foreign magic didn't have any medium to help it blend together and the barrier could not withstand it.

The magical places, like Ministry of Magic, Diagon Alley or Hogwarts have runes that help them with collecting stray magic and blending it into neutral magic, before releasing it into the open once more so it can power up the protective barriers. This is how the magical world stayed hidden for many years. Each place had a barrier erupted around it, but to power up the barrier one needed high amount of magic, but if the magic was of different types and signatures it would cause many problems. For example the barrier could not recognize the signature and reject it, losing some of the power needed to power it up, hence leading to barrier collapsing.

The Scorched Day was caused because of the collapsing barrier. Harry and allies created barrier to stop muggles from interfering in their upcoming battle, but forgot the blending runes. So when Harry went all out, and released high amount of his magic, his enemy doing the same, the influx of different signatures and shear power behind it caused the barrier to be overcharged and confused because of the different signatures at the same time. And it ended badly. Barrier didn't know from where to get the power it needed, hence being confused, and so it took everything in, leading to them being overpowered. And then when battle ended, and they tried to take down, then still overpowered, barrier, magical energy had nowhere to go and so it was released, causing the destruction.

The shockwave travelled all around the Britain, reaching down to The English Channel and up to the boundaries of Trossachs National Park. Most of the Ireland was hit as well, leaving only few parts of west coastline, and huge part of North Sea. His action caused the death nearly about 60 million people. He pledged to help, not to kill. That day was his biggest shame, one of the reasons why he couldn't face his friends. After all he was the one to propose the barrier; he was the one who gave the order to do it. He fucked it up. And he paid the price.

There were survivors, but only those who hid behind powerful barriers, such as the one at Hogwarts and Ministry. He had no idea if someone else survived.

He looked to the right and in distance he saw nothing but a death. Ruins of Glasgow sat there in distance, silent. Dead. Just like his eyes, like his soul. Whatever the fate has ready for him, he will take it, with no hesitation. Because this is his suffering.

Sawyer looked at the man in front of him. He met Potter three years ago, when he visited army camp, that Sawyer was part of. He was arrogant and cold to those he did not view highly. They did not click, they hated each other just on the first sight. And so they had a fight, an all out fight with every weapon they could find. Potter beat him to the ground, humiliated him. Since that day he hated him. Yet his classmates talked to him. Why did they befriend him, when he humiliated him? Did they stop liking him when he was not the strong one around? Why?

And then few months later, the shit hit the fan. Magic was revealed in the most fuck up way one could think of. The riots became popular, seeking answers. And then that day happened. The day of Scorched Earth. And the call came. People wanted nothing but their street to be coated in blood of magical. But it was not to last. Another call came, this time peaceful. They wanted to live in harmony, side by side. This was answered by call of third group that wanted the streets to be painted by the blood of non magical. And then came the call of fourth group. The borders shifted as did the power. People fled. And war started. They call it third world war, but mostly it goes by different name.

The War of Four Voices.

Because every group had its voice.

And every voice has its own enforcers.

"So tell me, what is the status of the world?" Harry asked as he continued walking through the dead land.

"I thought you stayed in touch with information at least?"

"Sadly I only listened to those who called for help, nothing else matters to me at the moment," Harry answered.

"I see. Very well, allow me to give you crash course," Sawyer sighed and began his explanation.

With the voices of people not heard, the masses started to move all around to word, uniting at set places. Many had to flee their homelands to escape prosecution or downright torture at the hands of their neighbours.

The first group, Non-magical radicals took over the North America and few parts of South America, their borders reached down to the riverside of Amazon. They call themselves Hunters. The Kingdom of Hunters. Magicals were hunted and executed.

Rest of the South America fallen into the hands of Magical radicals, alongside with few countries of South Africa. Those countries are South Africa Republic, Botswana, Namibia and Mozambique. They took upon themselves the name that belonged to previous leader of this faction. Knights of Walpurgis. The Walpurgis Kingdom. Non-magical were treated as slaves.

The places were those two meet is one huge battlefield.

Far East alongside Australia and Oceania became the residence of unity. They called themselves The Order. The Kingdom of Republic.

Weird name, I know, but it was voted and chosen by population. Oh, I should clarify. Hunters, Knights and The Order are names for their armies; I forgot to say it before.

The fourth group is mystery. They occupy the Europe and part North Africa, but that is all. Ural Mountains are their borders with Republic.

Anyway, there are also neutral groups, those that simply do not give a fuck. They usually reside in part of the world, were nothing big happens. So Africa. And there are also warzones, free for all, places were the guy with biggest gun wins. So the places near Black Sea, Turkey, and basically the rest I did not mention. It would be easier with map _(May try to do so, but in future)_.

"Interesting," Harry commented.

"So, that is the world as of two years ago, proud of yourself?"

"Why should I be?"

"Hundreds are dying every day and it is not even the main conflict! Those people die in Dark Zones! Only the best soldiers and strongest magical can venture into those zones! Do you know how annoying it is to travel, because you have to go around it, otherwise you can risk your capture or being shot down if you travel by plane! I lost my parents, who were on vacation in Turkey because of your actions! So fucking man up, and you will do what you have to!" Sawyer shouted at him.

"And that is?" Harry asked calmly.

"You will stop this fucking war and get rid of all Kings," he snarled and pushed him as a signal to continue walking.

"So, how can I stop the war, when I have to kill myself?" came Harrys' retort.

* * *

 ** _-\\\Heal and Destroy_** ** _/_** ** _/_** ** _-_**

* * *

 _ **"The ingredients, not counting water and cauldrons, are divided into several categories, those are: liquids, natural, bestial and magical," - Healer's Code; page 11, Potions and it's ingredients, sixth paragraph**_

* * *

 ** _-\\\Heal and Destroy_** ** _/_** ** _/_** ** _-_**

* * *

"Get rekt sucker!" Harry yelled and slammed the ball to the other side of the net, scoring the final point.

"Winner, team Free Rekting?" declared/asked the referee.

"That is how you name a team!" Harry laughed.

"No you don't," replied Dudley.

"I have to agree with Dudley on this, that is a lame name," Utattsuri commented.

Harry, Dudley and Utattsuri were currently attending Voleyball Christmas Tournament, Under 15 league.

"It was awesome when they saw Uta, two meters fourteen year old giant! Ha!" laughed fourth player of the team, one Kataoka Isao. He has long brown hair that frames his face and blue eyes.

"Compared to yours one fifty meters fifteen years old, it was awesome, though their reactions to you were priceless as well," chuckled the fifth player, Mikami Ayase. She has bright red hair with silver eyes.

"That was mean, Ayase-chan!" replied Isao, while clutching the shirt above his heart.

"Good, the more she hurts you, the more we will be able to get along," came serious voice of sixth and last player, Agano Kentaro. He has short black hair that completely hides his left eye. His right one was black as the night.

"You guys are stupid!" Isao wailed as anime tears were streaming down his face.

"Stop with the foolishness, we have another team to rekt," added Harry in his serious persona, though there was shit eating grin present, that promised swift and painful death.

"Yes, sir!" replied the five with grin of their own.

 _Team Free Rekting vs Team Momma Boys – 2:0 (25:10, 25:14)_

Petunia was watching her boys destroy the enemy, only to massage the bridge of her nose and sigh heavily at the end of the match and Harrys' proclamation.

"Why do they have to be so difficult?" she whispered.

"They like attention, just like every other boy," Law chuckled at the sight.

"Why did you want them to compete again? You know, that they are not your ordinary boys," she asked him.

"It is part of their training. If I only had them running with weights, it would only build their stamina and muscles, but now they have to jump as well and look for correct balance when, for example, going for pass," Law replied.

"Still, it is overkill, their opponents barely have a chance to win," Petunia commented.

"Nah! There are six rounds, by the time they reach fourth rounds they will be exhausted and barely moving!" he chuckled.

"Sadistic bastard," she answered with narrowed eyes.

"And damn proud of it!" he turned to her with smile. She rolled her eyes.

In the end, team Free Rekting lasted until semi-finals, where they lost 1:2 (24:26, 25:20, 29:31). Following this lost, they had to be dragged home, because they felt asleep after being exhausted by wearing weights.

"I still think you shouldn't let them wear weights," Petunia scolded as she tucked Dudley in.

"Oh? They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"They aren't really weight, but resistance seals. Wearing those it feels like moving through the water, each level increases the amount of resistance they feel," Law explained with his all mighty smirk.

"I see," she said and punched him in the nose, "that was for not telling me," she add and walked out of the room.

"Damn strong woman, is she trying to kill me?" Law muttered and left the room as well.

Following the tournament, Harry spent every day going through the stances of his sword style. He also spent lot of his free time with his friends. And he was also feeling more and more excited every day, because the day of his return to Hogwarts is coming.

"You sure you want to do this?" Law asked as he runs his hand over the wooden surface of his practice sword. He wore simple black tracksuit pants and red short sleeved shirt.

"Yes, I need to kick your ass again," Harry smirked and twirled his practice sword. He wore black tracksuit pants as well, followed by long sleeved white shirt. They stood in backyard of Harry's house.

"Well your funeral," Law replied and got into a stance. He stood facing Harry sideways, leaning on his left leg, which was slightly bend in a knee. His right leg was stretched to the side. Right hand, holding the sword, was bended as well, placing the sword hear his face, while his left hand was stretched out, folded into a fist, except for his index and middle finger, which were touching the tip of his sword lightly.

Harry's stance was bit different. His leg posture was same as Law's, but his right hand with sword was stretched, pointing towards the ground. While his left hand, which was folded into fist except for the two fingers, was slightly before his face.

"Let's dance!" Harry shouted and dashed towards Law, who smirked.

Harry opened the fight with slash from side, towards Law's left side, which was easily blocked. This did not stop Harry though. He quickly ran to his left, while still pushing his sword against Law's. This resulted in attempt to cut Law at his lower part of body. Law just dodge easily and went to attack.

Law tried to do a downward slash and hit Harry's back, though he missed, but followed quickly with side slash as well, this time hitting Harry on his chest. The stinging pain that shot up made Harry wince, though he quickly recovered, and jumped back a bit.

He opted to watch him from far and look for openings. He didn't find any and so he rushed back in.

This time Harry started adding feints and purposely weaker attacks. Because he knew. Law was physically stronger and more adept at one handed strikes.

Harry's strength lays in quick attacks and fast movement. He never aims to overpower his enemy, but to catch him of guards. Sneaky attacks are his favourites with correct use of feints beforehand. Because one nicely used feint, can lead to dead enemy. This was his style, unpredictable and underhanded.

Harry's sword clashed with Law's few times, before it happened. Harry slashed his sword from bellow his belt and slightly hit the ground, leading few particles of dust towards Law's eyes. Law had to shield them, but that left him unguarded. Harry used it and quickly knocked his sword away, before hitting him hard into calf, effectively tripping him over. Before Law could react, he quickly placed himself above his chest and pointed the tip of his sword at Law's neck.

"I win," he smiled.

"Wanna bet?" and before Harry could answer he was blasted away.

"Hey! You said only pure swordsmanship! And you just used Haki!" Harry cried after he safely landed.

"Stop crying kid, nobody cares," Law grinned.

"Hmph, sore loser," Harry commented and dodged Law's boken, that hit the place where his head used to be.

"Oi! You trying to kill me or what?"

"I do! Now shut up and DIE!" and with that he dashed towards Harry with intent to kill him.

"Well, screw you then!" Harry replied and stretched his hand out with palm towards the ground, "Room!"

Blue sphere extended from his hand and covered good amount of land. Law stopped.

"You do it, and its over for you, buddy," Law threatened. Harry smirked. With a blast of blue light, katana materialized in his left hand. He grabbed the hilt, of his still sealed sword, and slashed towards several times Law, who started to dodge in all directions.

"Sectio!" and Law was cut into pieces, yet there was no blood.

"You better put me together!" he yelled, only for Harry's smirk grows. He picked a pebble from ground.

"Alteratio: Objectum," and pebble was switched with Law head, which landed in his hand.

"You are so dead," Law growled. Harry only laughed and tossed the head up in the air repetitively as he walked back to the house.

"Is that Law's head, that is glaring at you?" asked Dudley as they entered living room.

"Yup, tried to kill me, so I returned the favour," replied Harry.

"I hate you, you know that?" Law growled.

"You bet I do," he smirked once more.

"Harry be a dear and put him back together so we can have a dinner," Petunia said as she entered from kitchen.

"Are you sure? I personally think, that he is more charming this way," Harry asked.

"I will show you charming, when I shove my sword up your as-" but was silenced by slap from Petunia.

"Yes, I am," she smiled at him.

"Yes, mom," Harry answered and tossed the head on the ground and pointed his sword at it.

"Contrarium!" and with a glow his body was restored.

"Feels good!" Law said and bonked Harry on the head, hard, "I will get my revenge!"

"Yes, yes, now let's eat," Petunia stopped them and ushered them to dining room.

* * *

 ** _-\\\Heal and Destroy_** ** _/_** ** _/_** ** _-_**

* * *

 _ **"Liquid ingredients are basically that, a liquid. Some of those can be, for example, blood, tears and, in some cases, even urine. Yes urine. It may be not nice to work with, but we choose this job, so suck it up!" - Healer's Code; page 11, Potions and it's ingredients, sixth paragraph**_

* * *

 ** _-\\\Heal and Destroy_** ** _/_** ** _/_** ** _-_**

* * *

Harry walked down the path towards a shop in the village, smile plastered on his face. It was the day. He greeted few kids on his way, before disappearing inside.

"Greetings, Master Tsuramatsu" Harry greeted the old man.

"Greetings to you too, young Harry," he replied with kind smile, "what can I help you with today?"

"It is time, Master," Harry replied, eyes dancing with excitement.

"Indeed it is," Tsuramatsu replied with bright smile, "now, please repeat the process to the old me, as I have sadly forgotten this piece of magical work," he added.

"Of course, Master," Harry stated and as they both went to the back, Harry started his explanation.

"As you know, I wish to unite three wands in one. This one wand will be made of three woods and three cores," Harry started.

"That much I do remember," Tsuramatsu nodded.

"But the problem is with uniting the cores and woods together in perfect balance, so there will be no danger of overloading the wand with certain art of magic, and so I came with solution. Cores are easy. I will use modified Uniting Ritual, used between wizard and his familiar, only this time, I will tie three cores together," Harry continued.

"Interesting, and you need me to check if it will work properly afterwards?"

"Yes. Now the woods are bit more troublesome. The Uniting Ritual will balance the dark and light properties of the cores, but I can't use the same way for the woods. Because of this, I will have you, destroy the wood into the original state, which is used in creating the wand, also known as the Wood Dust," Harry explained.

"Ah, I see now. Following this you will mix it with correct essences, which will lead into creating a liquid substance," Tsuramatsu cut in.

"And after that I will finish the wand using simple Guarding and Connecting rituals. The Guarding Ritual will be used to wrap the substance around the united core and the Connecting ritual will bind it together, after that you only need to activate the Wand Spell," Harry finished his explanation.

"Wonderful job, young Harry," Tsuramatsu smiled. The wand spell is a short ritual that will breathe the life into the wand. Part of the ritual is set of runes that collects the magic in the air and then fuse it together into neutral magic, which is then entered into the wand. This will ensure that the wand will choose random wizard or witch. But if certain wizard or witch focuses their magic into the collecting rune, the wand will be bound and attuned to them. This is the spell that Tsuramatsu will use after the wand is completed.

"Thank you, Master," Harry bowed his head.

"Now, I believe you have ritual to prepare?"

"Very well and thank you for allowing me to use the warded room," Harry said and Tsuramatsu offered him a smile.

"Go, before it is too late," Tsuramatsu ushered Harry into the next room.

Harry entered a room, which was utterly white. In the middle was single brush and ink. Harry picked them and opened the bottle. He moved to side and dipped the brush in the ink. And with single careful stroke he created a circle. Then he made another with the circle, but bit smaller. He filled the space between with specific runes, and then he made two lines out of the outer circle, towards another dual layered circle. Then he made another two lines towards yet another dual layered circle. He finished it with another dual layered circle, connected to both previous ones. This created triangle, with circle connected to one of the vertex. He finished whole relay with huge dual layered circle, which connected the vertexes of triangle. The final piece was another small dual layered circle in the middle of the triangle, connected to all vertexes.

"Impressive," came the voice of Tsuramatsu. Harry bowed his head.

"Here you go, the cores of your wands," he added and handled them.

"Thank you," Harry said and placed them.

"As you can see the relay is created of five smaller dual layered circles and one huge dual layered," Harry said.

"The first rune, the one on the outside is where I will sit and activate whole relay. The energy will travel through the lines to the first vertex, where my Phoenix father resides. From there it will travel alongside the outer dual layered circle and connect to remaining two vertexes. Once the relay is powered, I will start the ritual. The lines between the vertexes, which form the triangle, will start sending the information of the core to others, allowing them to get to know each other. The moment it is finished I will give an order for them to unite, which will dissemble them and recreates the as a single core in the middle dual layered circle," Harry explained the ritual to Tsuramatsu.

"I see, this will work," he said and left the room, so no residual magic gets mixed in the process.

Harry sat down, crossed legs in correct circle and placed his hand together in front of him, imitating the praying form. He inhaled and exhaled. A magic washed over the room as Harry unleashed his valves and focused all his might into the rune relay. The ink started to glow brighter and brighter. The lines were next and first vertex was connected. Followed by outer dual layered circle, and finally remaining two vertexes. The cores were lifted in the air as the connecting lines between vertexes started to glow, signalling that the phase is working. After a minute it happened.

Harry changed the form of his hands, as he placed his opened palms after each other and focused even more magic. The lines aiming to the middle started to glow and the final circle lighted up. The bottom tip of cores lighted up in gold flames as it travelled up to the top, while at the same time above the middle circle a new core was being created by golden flames. And then the golden flames reached top of the cores and it stopped. For while nothing happened, but then the original cores were dissolved into nothingness as the glow of the rune relay died out, and the new united core slowly fallen down on the floor.

Exhausted, Harry collapsed on the floor, panting and grasping for the air. But smile presented on his face. He did it.

"Congratulations, you are the first recorded person to unite three different cores," Tsuramatsu praised him.

"Thank you, Master," Harry managed to get out.

"Take a rest, we shall continue later," Harry only nodded and hobbled off with his new core. Not noticing, the basically destroyed room and burning warding stones.

 _Idiot boy, completely destroying my room, thank Kami that I have few spare ones,_ Tsuramatsu thought with kind smile. He found Harry on a sofa, with closed eyes and his new core lying on the table.

Harry waked up about two hours later.

"Hello sunshine," came amused voice from behind. Harry turned towards the elderly master.

"Master!" he replied and quickly stood up.

"I hope that you are ready to continue?" Tsuramatsu asked.

"Yes sir!" Harry replied.

"Then, shall we move to the potion lab?" and with that he turned around and left the room. Harry followed him, but not before he picked up his bag.

The lab was not really big, but big enough for two people to move freely.

"Now, I have already prepared the Wood Dust for you, and I believe that the essences are ready as well?" he asked Harry as they approached work station, where three vials laid.

"Yes, I have them right here," and he pulled out four glass containers.

"I have thought hard about this alongside some simulations and I believe I found the correct amount and type of essences for it to work," Harry started his explanation as he placed them on the table next to the vials.

"The first container contains one pint of basilisk venom given to me by grandfather. The second container hold ashes of phoenix from Fawkes. The third one holds one vertebra from Nundu with everything that belonged to it, including spinal cord and fluid. And the last one holds three pints blood of unicorn, forcefully taken," he finished his explanation. Tsuramatsu eyes darkened at the last ingredient.

"Forcefully?"

"It had to be done to balance the properties. Basilisk venom, part of Nundu and wood of Mahogany are dark as hell. Woods of Willow and Holly accompanied by ashes of phoenix are again light as haven. For proper balance to be made a light essence with touch of darkness need to be presented and this is the best one," Harry stated firmly. Tsuramatsu galred into his eyes for while, before he sighed.

"Very well, but you shall do the Healing ritual in this room later. I will not have it darkened by twisted light essence!" Tsuramatsu stated firmly.

"I understand," he bowed deeply.

"Let's start already," and with that Harry moved towards the work place.

"First we need to combine the woods and with the correct essences, before mixing them," and the work started,

Harry first worked at the light side of the wand. He prepared one litre of water and heating it towards boiling point. First ingredient to be added was one pint of unicorn blood and stirred six times clock wise. Followed by ashes of phoenix and stirred one time anti-clock wise. Add Wood Dust of Willow and stir five times clock wise and two timse anti-clock wise. And finally add Wood Dust of Holly and stir eight times clock wise. Let it cool down.

Dark side of the wand was similar. One litre of water and heating towards boiling point. First ingredient was one pint of unicorn blood and stirred six times clock wise. Followed by Basilisk venom and stirred five times anti-clock wise. Then was added Wood Dust of Mahogany and stirred six times clock wise. Finally he added crushed vertebra mixed with spinal fluid left in it and stirred three times clock wise and three times anti-clock wise. Let it cool down.

Both products resembled ooze. Light side was white in colour, while the dark side was grey in colour.

Once both products cooled down, Harry prepared half litre of water to the boiling point and added remaining pint of unicorn blood and stirred six times clock wise. Then they added the both products at the same time. Harry pouting in light side and Tsuramatsu dark side. The cauldron broke and the mix of everything raised in to the air and started to morph alongside changing colours. But then it settled into perfect ball and at light brown colour. Harry quickly put new cauldron under it as it fell down. He smiled. It was done.

"What a fun," Tsuramatsu commented.

"Yes, now to finish it," Harry said with smile on his face. From now on he will have something of his parents that can be used.

The Guarding ritual was easy one. Two circles connected to another circle in between them. The powering circle was connected by dual line to both side ones. The ooze was placed into right circle, designed for 'guardian', while the core was placed in left one, designed for 'protected'.

The Connecting ritual was worked into the middle circle and was activated at the moment when the ooze started to coated around the core. One final rune was added, which will shape the look into what Harry thought **(I really like the design on Cho Chang's wand, so I will go with it)**.

Tsuramatsu picked up the wand and inspected it. Then he removed stylus from his pocket and with few master strokes he carved a rune array into the wood and murmured some words. He turned and gave it to Harry.

"Channel magic through it," and Harry did as he said. Golden sparks erupted from the tip as the magic leaked through the wand, basking the room in it. Even with the wards that are made tos top said magic from leaking in and out were unable to stop the joy of the wand as it met its master. Passerby stopped and looked at wand shop with awe as they sensed the magic. Law could only smirk at that and continued walking towards a bar with single sentence at the forefront of his mind.

 _This shit was getting more and more serious._

* * *

 **Hello my dear friends!**

 **I know it was some time since I last updated so I am very sorry about that. But! There are two good reasons why! First reason is, that I kinda got lost in The Elder Scrolls Online, and before I knew it March was knocking at my door. The second reason is, that with March at the doorsteps, my Graduation Exam was two months away! So I spent my whole days studying for it, only to barely pass! Screw you Fundamentals of Sociology (I graduated from Social Science).**

 **But I had some time between chilling, playing ESO and room painting in which I manged to write this chapter. True be told I finished like five days ago, but I wanted to make sure everything made sense. If you don't understand something, tell me and I will try to describe it better.**

 **I also have some news regarding the story and those small clippings from so called Healer's Code.**

 **Number One: I will introduce a side story, that will run at the end of the chapters, it will be about 1k up to 3k and that is stretching it, so mostly around 1,5k. There will be several side stories, but the one starting next chapter is called 'Location'. Of what I won't say. I hope you will like them. **

**Number Two: I might limit the clippings from Healer's Code, because sometimes I have no idea what to write about! I have no idea about names for plants, animals, and all that stuff! So I may 'borrow' some things from fantasy books, games or movies. You have been warned!**

 **Number Three: I have said it before, but there are small crossovers, mostly from anime/manga (I am huge fan). I have decided to write down list of all possible crossovers. It will be at the end of AN.**

 **Number Four: I have my story thought out, well the main parts like Voldie and so on. But I don't have plans for full years of Hogwarts, so it may take a while for chapters to be done, because I may just hit a barrier. This happened to me witht his story once and was reason why I played ESO again. I had the chapter thought out, but I could not put it into words. I will try to get at least chapter a month, sometimes even sooner. I hope you understand.**

 **I guess that is all I have to say. If you have questions do not afraid to ask, and I hope to get some reviews be it good or bad.**

 **I will see you at the next chapter!**

 **List of crossovers:**

 **One Piece - Haki  
One Piece - Power of Harry's kind are slightly based on Ope Ope no Mi, which was consumed by Trafalgar Law  
Naruto  
Avatar: the Last Airbender**


End file.
